


Dead Zone

by Lash18



Category: Supernatural, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom, survival - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash18/pseuds/Lash18
Summary: Zombies have suddenly appeared and a group of 20 people must survive, but can they or will they all die...?





	1. Day Z is here!

“Hmm...” Zade mumbled as he looked out the window he wasn't paying any attention to his teacher or his ‘fellow’ classmates well he didn't give a crap he hated nearly everybody in his class except a few he could tolerate and a few he could trust.

Zade had ear length dark brownish orange hair, he had hazel and wore square reading glasses and was Height: 174 cm (5'8½") tall and had an average build, he wore a dark blue mask around his mouth, and wore a light blue t-shirt, dark brown cargo jeans and black steel cap boots.

Lash who was in the same class as Zade had bored look on his face while drawing 'This is boring I wish something interesting would happen it’s the same old crap every day' Lash thought as he erased his drawing and tried again only to erase the circle that would make the head, he noticed Mystic’s long hot pink hair shimmer in the afternoon sun, Mystic notice Lash looking at her and smiled at him, which caused him blush heavily and quickly turn away.

Lash had shoulder length electric blue hair tied in a low pony tail and icy blue eyes and was 188 cm (6'2") tall and a very skinny build and slightly pale skin, he wore, a plain white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black finger-less gloves, dark violet lace-up boots and red and black headphones around his neck. 

Mystic despite her popularity was very kind to some people and was not a slut like most girls at the school actually most boys who tried hitting she turned down and when they became persistent, she threaten to injure them, she liked Lash because he was kind and very quiet she liked his hair color it was a brownish blonde it almost looked like it was glowing in the morning sun. 

Mystic had hot pink waist length hair and leaf green eyes and was 172 cm (5'7½") tall and had a slightly curvy body, she wore a dark grey and silver t-shirt, a dark red knee length skirt, plain white socks and dark grey lace-up sneakers.

Zade notice in the distance a person walking into the school, the person had torn clothes and grayish skin, an uneasy feeling came to Zade, he noticed two teachers walking toward the man.

“Excuse me sir! But you are not allowed on this property while school is in session” Said one of the teachers, the person notice the teachers and began slowly walking towards them “Look sir! You have leave or we'll have to use force on you” said the other teacher walking towards the man and grabbed the man by the shirt, suddenly the man grabbed the teacher’s arm and bit it , “AH GET HIM OFF ME” Shouted the teacher, after the man let go of the teacher, he dropped to the ground and twitched a bit before going still, the other teacher ran screaming with the man slowly chasing her, just when Zade thought the teacher who was bitten died of quick blood loss, the teacher got back and then walked into the entrance to the corridor “Oh... shit!” said Zade quietly.

Just then the speaker went off, it was the vice-principle, he explain what was happening and soon he began screaming agony as the sound of something eating him and the speakers cut off “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!” Shouted one of the students everyone bolted towards the door and into the corridor shouting and screaming as they ran down the corridor.

back in the class room “What the hell... was that” Said Lash confused at what just happened , “I don’t know” Zade replied getting up from his desk, “Well now what” Asked Mystic, Lash, Zade and Mystic were the only ones who didn't run screaming out the door like the idiots, “Well” said Lash getting up and looking out the door “Everybody ran in that direction so we should go that way” he said pointing the opposite direction, Mystic got up and walked towards Lash “why? Shouldn't we follow them” said Mystic, “No! The Teachers aren't going to do shit! Sure they’ll calm down the ruckus but they won’t know what to do, no one will” Zade said calmly to Mystic.

Without a second thought, Lash picked up some scissors and started walking in the opposite direction of the corridor “Come on” said Lash walking into the corridor, Mystic sighed and picked up a metal ruler and grabbed her and Lash's bag and followed Lash and Zade picked up some scissors as well and grabbed his bag and went after the others.

Ten minutes later, in the corridor Lash, Mystic and Zade were walking as they looked at the windows it was amazing how fast this panic had began in only ten minutes, “Where is everyone?” Mystic asked, “Probably dead or hiding” Zade said calmly, “How can be so calm even in a situation like this?” Mystic asked to Zade calm attitude, she then looked at Lash and then whispered into Zade’s ear, “Don’t tell Lash this, but I think he’s kind of…cute” Mystic whispered to Zade, “Ooooooo, looks like someone’s got a crush on someone” Zade joked, “Huh?” Lash replied as he turned his head to face the two, “Nothing” Zade said smiling.

Vencen moaned in pain as he tried to lift himself on to his feet, he had broken his left foot while running from the infected, Vencen was still confused on how one of the students turned in a monster like creature, while running from the thing Vencen tripped and broke his left foot and the group he was with left him for dead, but the infected ignored him and went after the others, 'Bastards!!!' Vencen kept shouting in his head as he limped through the corridor with his hands on the wall to support him.

Vencen had messy spiky snow white hair and piercing yellow eyes and 133 cm (4'4½") tall and had an average build, he wore the school maroon red t-shirt and black dress shorts, black knee length socks and black leather lace-up shoes, he had a black and light grey bag, and had a steel pole in his right hand.

Vencen then notice four walkers heading in his direction, “Shit” Vencen said quietly he quickly limped his way out of sight of the zombies, ignoring the pain little did Vencen know there was someone coming to help him “Oh no! Not today Mother FUCKERS!!!” Patrick shouted running (and causing mini earthquakes) up and punching the walkers dead in the face instantly killing them.

Patrick had short dark purple hair, dark red eyes, he had a muscular build and was 288 cm (9'5½") tall, he wore a light red and teal t-shirt dark brown jeans and light brown and light red sneakers.

“Y-you okay” a nervous voice asked Vencen, “Yeah I'm fine" Vencen said, he turned his head to see Eleana with Lyra kneeling besides him, "You don't look fine" Lyra said "Come on we found a safe location" Lyra said putting Vencen's arm around her shoulder and lifting him to his feet.

Eleana had wheat blonde shoulder length hair with a lock of hair overlapping her left shoulder, a large busty chest and was 157 cm (5'2") tall, her left eye was wrapped in bandages after being in a car accident, her right eye was an icy blue color, she had a light pink heart shape hair pin on the right side of her head and she wore the school's maroon red t-shirt and black skirt, black knee length socks and black leather lace-up shoes and was carrying her's and Patrick's bags.

Lyra had light blonde hair tied in low pig tails, she had ocean blue eyes behind oval shape reading glasses and had an average female build and was 144 cm (4'8½") tall, she wore a plain light blue t-shirt underneath a black and white zip-up hoodie, black jeans and grey and black sneakers and carried a single strap bag.

Vencen grunted in pain as he was lifted up, "There we go! Alright let's go" Lyra said as she, Vencen, Eleana and Patrick went to the safe zone Lyra was talking about, "I'm glad you're safe Vencen" Eleana smiled, "Yeah I'm glad that you're safe as well!" Vencen replied, "Don't good old Patrick here!" Patrick said with a grin and he walked behind the three.

"Ten Zombies, and no signs of any survivors" Mystic said frowning while looking at the corpses of people that used to 'learn' and teach at the school, "Don't worry we'll find some, we just got to keep looking" Lash said trying to comfort Mystic, the three heard a loud roar, "The hell was that?" Zade asked, the three then saw a hulking monster like zombie charging towards them like a bull that has seen the color red, "A wise man once said; LEG IT!!!!" Lash shouted as he bolted in the opposite direction with Mystic and Zade close behind. 

After eleven of running away from the zombie, the three were starting to run out of breath when suddenly they were pulled into a room by someone, "Who the hell are you!?" Mystic asked to their savior, "Keep your voice down will ya!" The boy said angrily, then he peeked his head out of the door and looked both ways, the zombie was gone, "Good it fell for it" The boy said with a slight smile.

the boy had spiky blood red hair, he wore biker goggles with one of the lens cracked, he had sky blue eyes, he also wore a bloody purple biker jacket with blue flames, black jeans and blue and red biker boots, and a red singlet, and he has a bloody pipe most probably to fight those things out there, a slight muscular build and was 188 cm (6'2") tall.

"I asked you a question! Who are you?" Mystic asked again slightly annoyed, "I'm Zeke Mokabu!" Zeke replied with an annoyed tone of voice, "Alright! Now what are you doing here?" Mystic asked, "Hiding from those things but looks like shit hit the fan quickly here!" Zeke replied, "Come on! let's get out of here before more show up" Zeke said opening the door and walking out, the three followed him while introducing themselves but Mystic was till slightly annoyed with Zeke's rudeness.

"What happened to you anyway?" Zade asked breaking the silence the four had been walking for an hour while looking for survivors, "This morning I was on my way back home when I saw this lady limping across the street, I swerved out of the way only to see she was heavily bleeding and growling like an animal then I crashed into a car in which thrashed my bike and I nearly got swarmed by those things so i took shelter in an abandoned building I couldn't stay there for long knowing it would be filled with them so I ripped this pipe off a wall and snucked into this school and I been here since 6:36 am" Zeke explained, "So this shit has been happening since this morning..." Lash mumbled while scratching his head, he then turned his head to see Mystic was more annoyed.

"Hey isn't that Lyra, Vencen, Eleana and Patrick" Mystic said when she notice the four, "Great one person who i hoped was already dead isn't dead" Zade said looking at Lyra, "Hey!!!" Lash shouted loud enough to the four, "Huh isn't that Lash" Eleana said turning around to make sure the voice she heard was Lash's, "Well I'd be dammed it is that crazy son of a bitch" Patrick said smiling, Lyra smiled at Lash and Mystic but his smile faded when he saw Zade, "Hmph" Zeke grunted but a smirk appeared on his face.


	2. Plan of escape

In class room No.27 it was awkwardly silent as everyone looked at the biker and school's intruder; Zeke, "How long are going to keep starring at me its kind of annoying!" Zeke said to himself, the silence felt like it had been days or weeks no one had any think to say until Eleana's voice broke the silence, "U-um how are we going to get out of here, w-we can't stay here forever" Eleana asked nervously, Zeke looked at her, Eleana squeaked in fright and hid behind Lash like a little sister would with a big brother or sister, "She's right we can't stay here forever" Zeke said agreeing with what Eleana said, "Y-you really think so?" Eleana said peeking her head out from behind Lash and with a smile on her face, Zeke looked at her again and Eleana squeaked and hid behind Lash again this time quivering in fear, "But how?" Shizuka asked everyone.

Shizuka had dark red shoulder length hair, and electric blue eyes and average female build, she wore the school's maroon red shirt and black knee-length skirt, black knee-length socks and black leather lace up shoes.

Mark had slightly tanned skin and buzz cut black hair and emerald green eyes and an average build, he was the head of the year thirteen student council, he wore a white button up dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Carl had dark brown skin, chin length ginger hair, hazel eyes and wore an average build, he wore his school uniform, he was the best friend of Mark.

Lenny had slicked back grayish brown hair and light green eyes and slightly muscular build, he wore a light red and teal long sleeve shirt, black track trousers and light grey and light red sneakers.  
Christian had short curly black hair and hazel eyes and fit skinny build, he wore a plain black t-shirt, dark grey shorts, and black sport sneakers, he held a basket ball underneath his left arm.

Zyker had black curly hair styled up into an afro, dark green eyes and had a slightly chubby build, he wore the school's uniform, he carried his double strap bag on his back and a metal pole in his right hand  
Sarah had long black hair, and ocean blue eyes, she had skinny female build, and wore the school's uniform and carried a broken piece of wood, he was also Eleana's best friend.

Meredith had short bob cut black hair and hazel eyes and average female build, she wore the school's P.E uniform which consists of a bright yellow t-shirt, dark red shirts and white ankle length socks and black sport sneakers.

Nevau had long black hair with part of his hair covering the left side of his face and bright green eyes, he had an average build and was 185cm (6'1") tall, he wore a black t-shirt with a large bloody skull on it, he wore dark grey jeans and black sneakers.

Shade had spiky black and silver hair, emerald green eyes and had a average build, he wore a black tank top underneath a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and silver and grey sneakers and black finger-less gloves and carried a metal baseball bat. 

"The school bus maybe" Lash said casually and shrugging his shoulders, everyone just looked at him, "What it was just a suggestion" Lash said, "Wait he might be right" Patrick said, “What? Really!?" Lash replied surprised that his suggestion was being used, "But do we have the keys?" Shizuka asked, "Right here!" Nevau said reaching into his right pocket and pulling out the bus' keys, "Me and Christian went to the principle's office to get them just in case" Nevau said handing the keys to Lash, "Do you know how to drive Lash?" Sarah asked as she walked up and hugged Eleana from behind, "Yeah, my dad taught me when I was about either five or six" Lash replied, "Nevau what about principle Horton?" Mark asked, "It was his day off today" Christian replied, "But the Mrs. Midea was bitten and gave up the keys, and told us to lock the school's office!" Nevau said, "Alright so we're taking the bus, maybe we should gather some food that's hopefully uncontaminated" Meredith said, Alright we'll split into two groups: me, Carl, Lash, Patrick, Nevau, Shizuka and Lyra will go gather some food and drinks and Zade, Christian, Eleana, Sarah, Shade, Lenny, Zyker, Mystic, Zeke and Vencen will go to the bus and wait for us!" Mark said, everyone agreed and split up with Mark's group heading to the cafe and Zade's group heading to the parking lot.

Mark, Carl, Lash, Nevau, Patrick, Shizuka and Lyra hid behind a wall looking in the direction of cafeteria, "There is about ten of the undead in front of cafeteria!" Nevau said, "Noise seems to attached them, So we should try and be quiet!" Shizuka said, "Right" the others said and the seven slowly walked towards the cafeteria and walked into the cafeteria, Mark, Carl and Shizuka walked around the counter while Lash, Nevau and Lyra went over the counter while Patrick kept watch.

Lash opened the fridge and he and Nevau opened grabbed the soft drinks and juice while Lyra, Mark, Carl and Shizuka grabbed some food and left the cafeteria without much trouble.

Zade's group observed the parking lot and saw that there were less Zombies than they expected, "Alright everyone, move slow and try to not make any loud noise" Zade told the others and everyone slowly made their way to the bus and found the door unlocked, they went in and closed the door behind them and sat down and waited for Mark's group to arive.

Mark's group soon arrive and entered the bus with no casualties, Lash sat in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition and turned it on, Lash looked in front of him to see horde of Zombies slowly walking towards the bus, "Alright everyone hold on tight!" Lash told the others, "What does he mean by that?" Mark asked, and Lash slammed his foot on the accelerator and the bus took off at a high speed and everyone was thrown back on their seats, and Zombies were sent flying as they collided with the bus, Lash turned the windshield wipers on, Zade casually walked up to him, "Know anyplace where we can go?" Lash asked not taking is eyes off the road, "Yeah!" Zade replied and started giving Lash directions.


	3. Safe Haven...?

4:30pm, after a long and sickening fast bus ride the group arrived at their destination, "Ugh...We... are never letting you drive ever again!" Zeke said exiting the beaten up bus feeling very motion sick, "Agreed" Zyker replied, "Aw man you guys are no fun!" Lash said with a huge grin on his face, "I didn't know Lash was crazy driver" Mystic said, "Yeah but change crazy to insane" Eleana said her face was bright red, "Hey why is your face red?" Mystic asked, "Well when Lash started driving I kinda landed on Vencen, breast to the face" Eleana said, "That explains why Vencen's face is bright red as well" Sarah said "So where are we heading now?" Zeke said wiping his mouth after vomiting into a trash can, "See that red building with the dead corpses in front of us" Zade said pointing at said building, "Yeah" Zeke said, "This is where we are staying tonight, "How do we know it's safe?" Shade asked, "Trust us we know" Lash said with his grin still on his face which made Mark and Shizuka worried.

"So who's gonna knock?" Carl asked, "Don't look at me" Nevau said as everyone looked at him, "Come on Nevau! You can do it!" Lash said with an evil smile, "Fine" Nevau said "I got a bad feeling about this" He said, as he reached the door and knocked and waited for a response, the door slowly creak open and through the gap a double barrel shot gun appeared with a female voice saying "Eyes or balls your choice" the shotgun was aiming at Nevau's groin, "Balls! balls! balls!" Zade chanted, "Wait I know that voice" the voice said, then the door was swung wide open and the woman walked out, the woman wore a blue t-shirt underneath a black trench coat, black jean, dark purple boots, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and an average body.

"Zade, Lash, Nevau, Zyker and Lyra!" the woman said smiling, "Hello" Lash, Zyker, Zade and Nevau(weakly) and Lyra said, "And little Eleana" the woman said noticing Eleana "Hi" Eleana said with a smile, "Um Lash who's that?" Mystic asked Lash, "That's Scarlet a friend of ours" Lash said, "Nice to meet you" Scarlet said giving Mystic a hand shake, "Like wise" Mystic said smiling, "Anyway are you alone in there or are there others?" Zeke asked Scarlet, "Yeah about five more" Scarlet said, "Alright let's head inside then" Zeke said entering the safe house, Lash followed behind but before he could, "Lash, Zade and Mystic catch!" Scarlet shouted their names and chucking them guns, Lash got an AK-47 with a leather strap attached to it, "Thanks" Lash said smiling then entering the building, Mystic got shotgun, "Thanks Scarlet" Mystic said following Lash into the building and Zade received a sniper rifle, "Thanks alright everyone into the safe house" Zade said walking into the building followed by the rest of the group. 

Inside, "Everyone meet Chuck, Bill, Bob, Kenny, Bart and my Boyfriend Josh!" Scarlet said introducing everyone, the group introduced themselves to Scarlet's group and went to sit down, Mystic then walked to where Lash was and rested her head on his shoulder, "Hmm" Lash said noticing but shrug his left shoulder and smiled, he received a negative glance from Meredith but he didn't notice, "So.... What do we do now?" Shade asked leaning against a wall, "Well we can't stay here forever there's not enough food and drinks for everyone" Zeke said sitting on the floor, "Are you crazy boy! Those things are out there!" Chuck said disagreeing with what Zeke said.

Chuck was a gruff looking old man he had emerald eyes gray hair and beard he wore a long sleeved button up shirt which was covered with a brown jersey, black sweatpants and brown shoes. 

Bill had black hair, blue eyes and wore a sleeveless orange jumpsuit and brown boots, and had a jaggered scar going across from his right cheek to the bridge of his nose. 

Bob had brown hair and goatee, brown skin, he wore a t-shirt, a blacksmith apron, blue shorts and black leather shoes. 

Kenny had messy brown hair and mustache, blue eyes, a blue t-shirt and a brown sleeveless vest, blue jeans and black boots and a trucker hat and Bart had ginger hair, emeralds eyes, a red and white t-shirt, red shorts and black shoes.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Mark asked, "Well how about we stay here tonight we'll board up the entrances and exits and we'll decided what happens tomorrow" Kenny said "Alright Lash and Shade come with me we'll board everything up" he said, "Alright" Lash said following Kenny along with Shade, Mystic sneakily followed the three which Zade noticed but shrugged and went to helped the others, "Well somebody's got a crush on the blue hair git" Zeke said, "Don't let her hear that or she'll give you a thrashing" Sarah joked joked, "Whatever I'll go get some food!" Zeke said getting up and walking to the kitchen, "I'll come too" Patrick said following Zeke, "Now what?" Nevau asked. 

With Kenny and co. "Lash pass me that wooden board and Shade will hammer the nails into it" Kenny told the two, "Alright" Lash said grabbing the wooden board, while Shade grabbed the hammer and nails, "So Kenny how long you been here since all this happened this morning?" Shade asked Kenny while passing the wooden board, "Since 6:30 am lad. I meet Chuck, Bill, Bob and Bart when I was nearly bitten the four helped me and we've been since here since. We met Scarlet and Josh when it was 7:40 am" Kenny said while holding the wooden board in place while Shade hammered the nails in.

"So what were you before all this happened?" Shade asked, "I was a farmer lad, it was happy and peaceful life been married for ten years straight to a loving wife, at four o' clock this morning we were attack by the infected, my wife was bitten, she knew if I took her with me she'll eventually become one of them so she... she begged for me to kill her and I..." Kenny's eyes began to fill with tears, "Uh s-sorry I didn't know" Shade said, "Nah ..its fine lad" Kenny said wiping away his tears, a few minutes later, "And we're done!" Kenny said, "Yeah but it won't hold them out forever especially if a big one comes" Lash said, "Big one?" Shade asked, "Yeah before me, Zade and Mystic caught up with you and the rest we saw this massive bull like infected charging towards us, its upper torso was bloody bulky and its arms were massive we ran tried to outrun and Zeke ended up saving our hides, isn't that right Mystic?" Lash said looking at the corner of the corridor, "Shit! How'd you know I was here?" Mystic asked walking out from where she was hiding, "Uneasy feeling plus I always look behind me to make sure I'm not being followed by someone" Lash said, "So why did you follow us?" Shade asked, "Thought you guys needed help" Mystic said, "We were doing this for six minutes and now you thought you could help us after standing there for six minutes" Shade said, "Or was the lass just peeping on Lash?" Kenny said, "N-no I go and see if the others need my help" Mystic said walking away and trying to hide her face which was blushing heavily, "Oh boy I better catch up to her" Lash said running after Mystic.

Mystic was sitting against the wall when Lash found her, "You ok?" Lash asked, "Hmm" Mystic said noticing Lash, Lash sat down next to Mystic, "So a lot has happened in one day" Lash said, "Yeah it has" Mystic said, Lash and Mystic sat in silence for a while, Kenny and Shade walked past minding their own business in case they might say something stupid, "Hey Lash" Mystic said breaking the silence, "Yeah?" Lash replied, "What do you think of me?" Mystic asked, "Well I thought you were out my league, I mean someone like you who gets asked out by other guys, dating an idiotic loser like me was a big zero" Lash said scratching his chin, "Do you really think that way of yourself?' Mystic asked, "Compare to the others, except Shade, I'm pretty much the group idiot, but the others probably don't see me that except Lyra" Lash said letting out a sigh, "Well I don't see you like that but even if you are an idiot... I guess you're my idiot" Mystic said smiling at Lash, she then gave Lash a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up, "Besides I've had a crush on you since I first met you" She said with a smile, "Anyway, the others might need our help" she said, "Y-yeah" Lash said getting up, the two then proceeded to the main room where the others where.

Once they left the room Meredith emerged from where she was hiding, she walked towards the front door and leaned his ear against the door, he heard the infected banging against the door trying to get in, Meredith looked to her left and saw the hammer Shade was using and grabbed it and then proceeded to remove a few nails once the nails where loose, she then headed to the main room.

"There you are" Christian said when he saw Meredith enter the room, "Where were you?" he asked, "Oh I was looking for supplies, that might help us" she said calmly, "Anyway, what'll we do now?" Patrick asked, "We should get some rest" Bob said "Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleep". 

But before Bob could lead them to their rooms, in the distance they heard a door getting smashed down, and a seconds later an infected walks in, Lash shot it in the head with his gun, "What the hell man?!" Shade said in shock, "What?" Lash asked, "You do realize that, that gunshot will attract more boy!" Bill said to Lash, "Oh yeah..." Lash said realizing that and everyone just face palmed, "Look we can't stay here or else we going to be swarmed by them!" Zeke said to everyone, "Then we should split up then maybe less chance of people killed?" Lenny suggested, everybody just looked at him with the; are your serious face, "What?!" Lenny said, "It might be the only solution I'm afraid" Chuck said hesitantly agreeing with Lenny's idea, "Fine there'll be two groups, Zade's group and Chuck's group" Zeke said.

Zade's group were everyone from the school except Zeke but this time they had Scarlet, Josh and Kenny and Chuck group was just Chuck, Bob, Bill, Bart and Zeke who threaten them in order to keep an eye on them.

When the groups were decided, Chuck's croup exited out the main door, while Zade's group learned of an underground passage way which leaded to the sewers, the two groups agreed to meet at the plaza, "Alright from what Bart said the passageway should be in this basement" Kenny said, "Alright everyone let's look for the passageway" Zade instructed, everyone began to look for a possible hint for a hidden door, a trap door or a bookshelf, "Hey Lash looked at what I found" Eleana called to Lash, "What is Eleana?" Lash asked, Eleana pointed to a katana with a blue hilt, Lash grabbed the sword and unsheathed it the katana's blade was a light purple.

"Hey guys look at what Eleana found!" Lash called out to the others, the others rushed towards the two, "What is it?" Patrick asked, Eleana showed everyone the katana she found, "Why does it have a purple blade?" Shizuka asked asked, "Beats me" Lash said, "Hey there's two more here" Zade said grabbing the other two and passed one to Scarlet and Josh, Zade unsheathed his, the hilt was black but the blade's color was an electric pink.

Scarlet unsheathed hers, the hilt was baby blue, and the blade's color was a dark red and Josh's one had a dark grey hilt and flame orange blade, "What unusual blade colors!" Kenny said examining the each of the blades, "Well I'll claim this one" Zade said sheathing the katana and chucking it over his shoulder, "I'll keep this" Scarlet said placing the katana over her shoulder, might as well in case I run out of ammo" Josh said placing his in his belt strapped, "Here Eleana you found this so it's yours" Lash said passing the purple bladed katana to Eleana, "I want you to have" Eleana said, "Alright" Lash said placing the katana near his belt.

"Alright... what were we doing again?" Lash asked, Mystic smacked Lash in the back of the head, "We're looking for a trap door, secret door or bookshelf" Mystic said, "Oh yeah" Lash said with a casual smile, Mystic just let out a sigh, "Hey I found something" Scarlet said, everybody rushed to her, "Is this it?" Sarah asked, "I thinks so it's a trapdoor so it'll probably lead to the sewers" Scarlet said, she grabbed the handle of the door and gave it a few pulls, "Dammit it's locked!" She said, "Here let me have a try I could probably pull it off with my strength!" Patrick offered politely, Scarlet nodded and moved out of his way, Patrick grabbed the handle and after five pulls the doors was ripped right of it's hinges.

"Oh Damn!" Lenny and Shade said with a whistle, "There we go!" He said, however before they could proceeded down the ladder and into the sewers the basement door was smashed down and infected walked in, "Crap! They're here!" Vencen said, "Everybody down the ladder! I'll try to hold them off!" Lash instructed, "Are you crazy there's to many of them you'll die!" Shizuka yelled at him with a worried tone in her voice, Lash turned his head to face her, he had a calm but almost innocent look on his face, "Don't worry about me I don't plan to die here" Lash said with a small smile.

As a Zombie appeared behind but before it bite him, he slashed its head in half, "Get out of here NOW!!!" Lash ordered, Mystic was about to say something, "Hey we can't let you have all the fun now!" Zade said, Zade and Scarlet walked up and stood side by side with Lash, "Don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't bite the dust" Scarlet said to Mystic, "We'll make sure we find a place to rest for when you guys are finished here!" Josh said to Scarlet, Mystic knew she couldn't talk them out of it and climbed down the ladder after the others, "Patrick please protect Mystic for me!" Lash said to Patrick, "Sure thing pal!" Patrick said before following the others down the ladder, "Hmph! you guys ready!" Zade said, "Yeah!" Lash and Scarlet said, the three then pulled their guns out, "COME AT US YOU UNDEAD MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!" The three shouted before opening fire at the infected.

Infected dropped one by one and bullets dropped to the ground like rain drops hitting the ground, when they ran out of ammo, they pulled out their swords, "I've never used a sword before so this will make great practice" Lash said with a big grin on his face, unsheathing his purple bladed katana, the three then charged at the infected, Lash leaped into the air and brought his sword crashing down onto a Zombie's head slicing it in half, Scarlet kicked a male one in the nuts, "Rrrooooooooh!" the zombie cried in pain, "So the male ones do feel pain that area" Scarlet said she then impaled her sword through its head, "Rrrrragh!" a Female appeared behind Scarlet, but before it could try and bit her Zade sliced off its head and caught it in mid air, "Thanks!" Scarlet said, "No prob!" Zade said, he then threw the head at Lash, Lash smiled and spin kicked the head into at another Zombie the impact caused the Zombie to lose balance and fall over with a thud, Lash stabbed his sword into the Zombie's forehead, "I have taught him well in the ways of the awesome" Zade chuckled, he then slashed three zombies heads clean off, "If only I could do a cero!" He said as he sliced ten more zombies heads off, "What attack would you have Lash?" Zade asked, "I don't know really know. 

Probably the Kamehameha or Galic Gun!" Lash said, while slicing seven Zombies in half, "What about you Scarlet?" Zade asked Scarlet, "I would have a time bending pocket watch that reflected the persons attack back to them!" Scarlet said as she slashed sixteen Zombie heads in half, as the fight continued the floor was now a big pool of blood, Lash, Zade and Scarlet's clothes were now torn and bloody and they were breathing heavily, "Looks like no more are coming!" Lash observed, the three were now back to back and surrounded, "Yeah but we're surrounded now" Zade looking in all directions, "Maybe we've bitten off more than we can chew!" Scarlet said, "No! I refuse to die here!" Lash said, "Hey Zade is Lash and Mystic a thing?" Scarlet whispered to Zade, "No but by the way it sounds, probably soon" Zade whispered back, "Yeah I'm not going to die here either, I need to make sure my girlfriend is safe!" Zade said, "I'm not dying for my reasons as well!" Scarlet said, the three then smiled, the smiles on their face would send a chill down the toughest of men or women's spines, without hesitation they charge at the infected, "SCREAMING MAKES US STRONGER!!!!" The three screamed out of nowhere as they charged to horde of infected that surrounded them. 

9:58 pm. All the infected in the building laid dead in the basement in the giant pool of blood, the three stood panting heavily but they were alive, "Everyone ok?" Zade asked, "Yeah..." Lash and Scarlet replied, "No one bitten?" Zade asked, "No" Lash and Scarlet replied, when the three got their breath back, "Thank god that's over!" Scarlet said, "Yeah I can't believe we did all this without even getting bitten!" Lash said, "Yeah we were lucky for now... But we should probably refrain from doing something like that again!" Zade said, "Agreed!" Scarlet replied, "Well should we go and catch up with the others?" Lash said, "Yeah" Scarlet said, "Alright lets go then" Zade said, being the first to climb down the ladder, followed by Scarlet, before Lash climbed down the ladder he got one last look at the mountain of corpse, for a bit before following the others down the sewers.


	4. Into the Sewers

10:30pm, Patrick and the others had found a place to rest in the sewers, "I wouldn't be surprise if there were some Zombies down here" Vencen said while keeping watch, "Um! Vencen are you sure you should be walking around or standing cause of your leg?" Eleana asked, "I'm fine! I'm rather sturdy plus i'm not letting a broken leg keep me down!" Vencen said, Eleana let out a worried whimper, "Don't worry Eleana he's a stubborn kid" Sarah said comforting Eleana, "Someone is coming!" Vencen said the moment he heard the sound of feet running across puddles of water, "How many?' Josh asked grabbing a shotgun and giving one to Patrick, "Three and they're getting close!" Vencen said, when the footsteps got close, Patrick leaped from where he was hiding and aimed the shotgun at one of the figures head, but before he pulled the trigger...

"Don't shoot! I'm cute and cuddly!" Lash's voice called out, "Oh! it's just a wild Lash" Zyker joked when he heard Lash's voice, which caused Patrick to sigh in relief "Lash!" Mystic said when she heard his name, she leaped up and tackled hugged Lash to the ground, "Waaaaah!" Lash yelped as he was knocked to the ground, "Knew you guys wouldn't get yourself killed that easily, heck and most of us just met Scarlet" Christian said to Zade, "Maybe you had that much faith in me" Scarlet said with a smile, "Well it's getting late we should get some rest!" Zade said looking at his watch, "Yeah I'll close this gate when everyone's in!" Nevau said.

Once everyone was in the room Nevau closed the gate and walked towards his bed, "We should get up early and move out" Zade said to everyone, "Sounds like a good idea, What time should we get up at?" Mark asked, "I thinking six am" Zade said, "That early huh, will any of actually wake up at that time?" Shizuka asked, "Don't worry lad I worked on a farm so waking up at that time won't be a problem for me" Kenny said, “I think waking Lash up might be a problem though” Nevau said, Lash had fallen completely asleep while sitting up against the wall, his arms were folded, “Yeah he’s does tend to sleep in” Zade said, “Oh well that’s a problem for tomorrow goodnight everyone” Carl said heading to bed, everyone nodded and headed to their beds, Mystic grabbed a blanket off her bed and sat next to Lash and placed the blanket over them and rested her head on his shoulder, Lash’s shoulder had the smell of death and blood on it, but she just had to bare with it, she then closed and drifted of to sleep.

6:10am, “Alright everyone let’s move out!” Zade said, “Ouch was it really necessary to hit me on the head?” Lash said rubbing his head, “Well we had to wake you up some how” Scarlet said, once the group grabbed their stuff and left safe spot and headed and continued walking up the path to the plaza where they’ll meet up with the others, “How long now?” Shade asked, “I don’t know” Zade replied, “Well that’s good to know” Shade said with a sigh.

The group continue walking trying to find a way out of the sewers, they occasionally ran into a few infected but they were dispatched of quickly by Lash, Zade and Scarlet, before continuing down the selected path, “Jeez where are we now!” Nevau said, the group had walked into a dead end, “How should I know?” Zade sighed, “Well is there a ladder going up?” Mystic asked, the group looked in all directions and looked up to see if there was a sewer entrance, “Nope” Scarlet said, “Well back to walking around aimlessly!” Meredith whinnied.

After walking around aimlessly some more and walking into more infected which were dispatched by Lash, Zade and Scarlet, “Vencen are you sure okay?” Eleana asked Vencen, “Yeah I’m fine” Vencen said, Eleana gave Vencen a stern look as she watched him limp trying to catch up with the others, “Vencen can I please have a look at your leg?” Eleana asked, “Huh? why?” Vencen said, “Vencen!” Eleana said with a tone that sent shivers down, Vencen, Patrick, Mystic, Kenny and Nevau’s spines, “O-okay” Vencen said sitting down and lifting up his right leg trouser part, Eleana had a look and then called Patrick over, “Hey Patrick do you have any medical equipment?” Eleana asked, “Yeah before the whole infected attacking us back at the apartment i was able to grab some medical supplies” Patrick said passing his bag to Eleana, Eleana opened up the bag and pulled out some leg ointment, some bandages and a pin, “Hmm? what’s this?” Eleana said pulling out a magazine, “That’s mine!” Patrick said quickly snatching away the magazine before Eleana had a good look at it, Eleana shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to rub Vencen’s ankle with the ointment, and then she covered his ankle up with bandages and placing the pin on the side to stop the bandages from falling off, after that was done, Eleana and Sarah grab Vencen’s arms and placed it over their shoulders and lifted him to his feet, "Lucky bastard!" Zyker grumbled, "Hey what was that magazine Patrick had?" Lash asked, "Its... best you don't know" Nevau said as he patted Lash on the shoulder, "What does that mean?" Lash asked.

The group continued walking around aimlessly until they reached another dead end, “Hey look a ladder!” Shade said pointing towards the metal ladder, “Finally!” Shizuka and Lenny said, “Well let’s see where this goes” Zade said starting to climb the ladder, once Zade reached the top and pushed the cover away and helped the others up, “Oh wow...” Lash said as the group looked around them to see the town in complete ruins, cars laid everywhere, crashed into buildings and fire hydrants, corpses covered the street, “man shit really hit the fan over night!” Lenny said, “Indeed how far away are we from the plaza?” Zade asked, “Hmm... lets see... What street are we on?” Patrick asked looking at his map, “By the looks of it....Highbury” Scarlet said, “And where’s the plaza?” Patrick asked, “Near the square” Lash said, “Hmm... well we have to walk eight meters in order to get there!” Patrick said putting away his map, “Eight meters are you serious!” Shade said, “Well no point complaining about it let’s go!” Zade said, everyone followed Zade on their journey to the Plaza in order to meet up with the others.


	5. To the plaza!

3:27 pm, the group had now entered Scarlet's street after stopping by Lash's house so he could see if his parents were alright but they weren't but instead found explaining that they had been evacuated and wearing a plastic mask, they arrived at Scarlet's house and with the same result her father was gone but had left a note and eventually did the same with everyone else's homes with the same results of their parent gone and note left for them "Only Zade and Eleana's houses are left" Mark said.

The group then arrive at the entrance to Zade's house began walking down the drive way to Zade's house once they reached his house, Zade went inside and walked back outside and up to Lash, "Hey Lash I need you help with something!" Zade said, Lash nodded, he then followed Zade into his house, and closed the door behind them, five minutes later, the two walked out, Lash and Zade's katana dripped with blood.

Zade had changed his clothes he now wore a dark blue mask, a blue shirt with a red circle which was surrounded by black spikes, blue jeans, Brown steel cap boots, and he still had his glasses on and his expression was grim,"Alright to the plaza!" Zade said walking towards Monrad street, "Hey Lash what happened in there?" Shizuka asked, "Zade's family had been bitten and turned into Zombies" Lash said with a monotone voice cleaning his blade and placing it back into it holder, "Hey do you think our families are ok?" Shade asked, "I hope so..." Lash said, "Well enough chatting lets go!" Zade said, "I hope Zade's going to be alright" Eleana said, "Well we're here for him in case he need a shoulder to leaned on" Christian said.

And finally reached Eleana's house but in the end same result with her parents gone and a note left behind, Eleana left her house with a change of clothes, she changed with a teal sleeveless button-up blouse, a lime green skirt, lavender purple fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulder and a light blue and purple lace-up boots, "Wow Eleana! I didn't know you were rich" Lenny said looking at Eleana's house, "Its not like that means anything anymore" Vencen said and the group continued on their way.

6:56pm, the group had reached the square, after encountering no infected on the there, it seems that their luck had finally run out, "Shit there has to be at least a hundred of them here!" Nevau observed, "But the Plaza's just in sight!" Mystic said, "Then we'll have to fight our way there then!" Patrick said while cracking his knuckles, "Are you sure? That might be a bad idea dude!" Shade said to Patrick, "Me, Lash and Scarlet will back him up!" Zade said reassuring Shade, "Thanks guys" Patrick said, "No problem" Lash said with a smile, "Everyone stay close to Patrick! We'll be close behind!" Scarlet said to the others, everyone nodded "Wait what about Vencen his leg is still broken!" Eleana said concerned about Vencen, "Don't worry I got this!" Shade said giving Vencen a piggyback ride, "Say anything and I'll be the death of you!" Vencen growled angrily to the others, "Alright let's do this!" Zade said, and him, Lash and Scarlet pulled out their katanas, Patrick then charged towards the infected with everyone behind him, he punched one in the head and sent it flying, a Zombie ran up to Sarah however it's head was sliced in half by Lash, "Thanks" Sarah thanked continuing running with the others.

Patrick punched every infected that got in his way, while Lash, Zade and Scarlet, slashed every Zombie that got near the group or near themselves, the group was now half way through the square and Zombies dropped to the ground left and right, "We're going to make it!" Mystic thought to herself, while she continued to run Mystic accidentally tripped over and landed on her stomach. "Ow!" Mystic said, when she looked up she saw six Zombies beginning to surround her, Mystic began to back away, tears forming in her eyes, Lash after killing a Zombie turned his head to see Mystic was in trouble, he quickly bolted towards them, slashing Zombies left and right, Zade and Scarlet turned their heads to see Lash tearing through the infected like they were nothing but wet paper and as blood began to cover his mask, Mystic closed her eyes fearing the worst, the six Zombies got closer and closer until...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!" Lash roared at the top of his lungs, the six Zombies stop and turned around just as Lash brought his katana crashing down on one of the Zombie's head slicing it in half, "Huh?" Mystic said opening her eyes to see Lash easily disposing of the infected surrounding her, Lash punched the last infected in the face causing it to fall on it's back, Lash then stomped on it's face crushing it's skull completely, blood and brain matter poured out, Lash then turn around to see Mystic and held out his right hand and lifted her to her feet.

"You okay?" Lash asked, "Y-yeah" Mystic replied, Lash at that moment just remembered something he reached into his bag and pulled out a machete and handed it to Mystic, "Here! I was going to give you this back at my house but I kinda forgot until now" Lash said scratching the back of his head, Mystic just gave him the you just remembered this now look, "Anyway let's catch up to the others or we'll be left behind!" Lash said, Mystic nodded her head and the two then bolted in order to catch up to the others Patrick and the others as-well as Zade and Scarlet had reached the plaza, Patrick used his strength to pry open the doors, and the group entered the building, Lash and Mystic were running with all their might, "Why are they running so fast?" Shade asked, it was at that moment the group saw a whole mob of infected chasing after the two, "HOLY SHIT!!!!" everyone shouted, as quickly as they could Lash and Mystic entered the building, once they entered the building Patrick and Zade quickly shut the doors, and the sounds of infected smacking into the doors was heard, "Let's leg it!" Zade said, the group then bolted off.

Five minutes later after running away from the doors, exhausted from all that running the ground sat down to catch their breath, "Well that was fun!" Lash said sarcastically, "Let's never do that again!" Patrick said, "Don't get your hopes up lad!" Kenny said, when the group regain their stamina they got back up on their feet but before they could head off in order to find the other group they heard footsteps and when they turned around they saw Zeke standing there, "Took you guys long enough!" He said.


	6. The Doom Truck

"So Chuck, Bob, Bill and Bark didn't make it!" Zade said after Zeke told them what happened to the rest of Chuck's group, the group had found refugee inside HB-Hi-Fi, after Zeke had found resting after that little fight they had with the infected outside of the plaza, it was now 8:40 pm, "So what happened to them?" Lash asked, "Well when we were running to here, those four tried to back stabbed me but got swarmed by infected and were torn to shreds" Zeke said, "So... we couldn't of trusted them then?" Lash asked as he cleaned his mask and placed it back on his head a little above his eyes, "Probably not" Christian replied, the group spent the night sitting around doing nothing while Nevau and Eleana went out to try and find some food.

"Where are they? They should be back by now!" Meredith whined, "Be patient they're might be Zombies in here as well" Zyker replied, Zyker had foot mark on his face after he tried to leap hug Eleana but ended up kissing Lash's foot instead, "Well they're looking for food maybe they are looking for bags to carry the food!" Mystic said, "Why do they need to get bags, Nevau has one with him right?" Shade asked, "Uh Shade, who's bag do you think that is next to Patrick" Christian said pointing at a black bag, Everyone except Zade, Lash, Lyra, Christian, Zyker and Zeke(probably because he didn't care): "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Nevau and Eleana had just got back to the safe area just as everyone screamed, "What happened?" Nevau asked, Everyone just looked at the him, and they all(except for Zeke and Vencen because of his broken leg) got up and rushed at Nevau with fist blazing, Nevau's eyes shot open and Eleana quickly got out of the way. 

After everyone had beaten the crap out of Nevau later, "So what you guys get?" Patrick asked looking at the bags Eleana had placed down, "Subway!" Eleana said pulling out a wrapped up subway sandwich with a smile on her face, "Why subway?" Kenny asked, "Well we can't eat any of the food here, because there's a lot of blood out there!" Nevau said, "And why do think subway is a good option?" Zeke asked again, "Well when we went to the store there wasn't anyone there, no Infected or survivors, no blood, no debris, no smashed glass anything and we did a good look around too!" Eleana replied handing Sarah a sandwich, "Weird" Shade said, "You don't think the military did a broadcast in order to tell everyone to evacuate the city?" Lash asked Zade, "Probably" Zade replied.

"But where would they go?" Mystic asked as Eleana gave her a subway before giving Zeke a subway and so on, "Well they can't come here or else there would be a fuck ton of infected. Plus it'll probably end up like dawn of the dead so the only other place that would make a good safe zone for all those survivors would be a military base" Lash said taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Indeed" Zade said while nodding his head, "Is a military base near Palmerston?" Carl asked, "Yes. But it isn't big enough to hold a large group of people and the only one I can thin of is near Christchurch" Zade replied.

Everyone ate their subway while thinking of what to do next after a while, "We need to get out of Palmerston!" Mark said breaking the silence, "How?" Nevau asked, "Maybe we should look for a vehicle?" Lash suggested, "That would make sense if we wanted to get out of city without fighting too much infected, but what vehicle do we get?" Nevau said, "We should get a Holden!" Shade blurted out causing Lash to throw a book at his head, "Ow! what was that for!?" Shade yelled, "We can't use a car idiot! Plus I always wanted to throw a book at someone's head" Lash said, "And why not!" Shade angrily asked, "First how are we supposed to fit everyone in a car, and even if we get two, we would probably attracted too much attention!" Lash replied.

"Why worry about the infected!" Zeke said, "No there are other things we should also worry about besides the infected" Lash said, "And what's that?" Shizuka asked, "Thugs, Gang members, ex-military and cops. Those kinds of people they won't act kind if they saw us! They'll kill us and take what we have" Lash said, "So we should worry about other survivors as-well" Mystic said, "Exactly" Lash said nodding, "Well a truck would sound like a good vehicle. Probably won't break down after hitting four or five infected, and if we armor it up it should be pretty durable" Patrick said and everyone agreed, "We should try and find a military truck, should hold us all" Zade said, after everyone finished their dinner, they got up and left the store walked right up to the main doors. 

Patrick and Zade opened the doors up and Lash poked his head out to make sure there were no infected had appeared after Nevau and Eleana left the subway store and entered the plaza, "Clear" Lash said as he then walked out followed by the others, the group began to explore the city looking down every street, the group came across a three dead soldiers, Lash, Zade and Scarlet checked to see if they were truly dead, after they made sure, they found gun ammo next to their deceased bodies, ak-47 bullets, sniper rifle bullets, and shot gun bullets, "How lucky!" Scarlet said reloading here gun, and taking the spare bullets with them just in case and continued down the street they walking down. 

12:00 am; "We've finally found a truck!" Patrick said, "Not the kind of truck I was hoping for but it'll do" Zade said, the group after wondering down every street had found a Box truck parked in the middle of the road next to a gun store and a dairy, "Hey look a crowbar" Nevau said picking up a crowbar which was behind the truck, "I guess someone was trying to get into the back" Scarlet said, "Well it's locked!" Nevau said looking at the lock on the truck's clipart, "Here I'll have a go!" Patrick said as Nevau gave him the crowbar and with one whack of the crowbar, the lock on the clipart shattered into pieces.

Patrick then rammed the crowbar into the smile gap at the lifted the door up enough for Nevau to slide his fingers through, after that Nevau then pushed the door up with Patrick and the group got a peek on what's inside, "Ammunition and guns, by the looks of it!" Patrick said pulling out a ammo crate and a pistol, "Hey! I found the owner of the crowbar!" Shade said looking at the left side of the truck, a deceased male laid sitting up against the truck, he had a bite mark on his forearm, "Hey Nevau can I borrow your crowbar for a sec?" Lash asked, "Sure" Nevau said passing Lash his crowbar, "Lash what are you doing?" Lenny asked, "Making sure he's dead!" Lash answered as he walked up to the corpse, as almost sensing Lash's presence the corpse let out a growl like groan and looked up to see Lash standing there, Lash took a deep breath and just as the zombie got up to try and bite him, Lash brought the crowbar crashing down onto the Zombie's head, a sickening cracking sound was heard when the crowbar came into contacted the Zombie's head.

It then collapse to the ground dead but Lash bashed the head five times to make sure, "Here you go" Lash said passing the crowbar back to Nevau, "Thanks" Nevau said shaking the brain matter off the crowbar and then cleaning it with a nearby piece of cloth, "Alright I’m going to check the driver’s seat to see if the keys are in the ignition" Lash said walking towards the driver’s side, sure enough when Lash went to the driver’s side, the door was unlocked, Lash opened up the door and pulled out the dead driver who was shot through the head, probably by a pistol, Lash checked the ignition to see the keys were there.

"Yup the keys are in the ignition, and also it turns out this truck belongs to Earl's gun shop" Lash said, "What makes you say that?" Kenny asked, "Well it says it right there on the side" Lash said pointing at the side of the truck where the words in capitals said; EARL'S GUN SHOP, "And this is Earl" Lash said pointing at the body of Earl and the gun shop which sigh read: EARL'S GUN SHOP, "Why do you think that's Earl" Josh asked, "Well he had a name tag on that said; Hello my name is: Earl" Lash said, "Well he didn't get far" Zeke said, "Well he was shot in the head, probably as he was about to drive off" Lash said.

"I found a pistol with a bullet missing on that guy you re-killed" Patrick said, "Well let's hope this thing still has gas in it" Vencen said, "Alright let's hope it does. Everyone better get in cause this engine is gonna be loud!" Lash said hopping into the driver’s seat, and no one stopped him despite Zeke wanting too, "We need to get this thing armored up I know a mechanics shop shouldn't be too far from here" Zeke said, "Alright you're giving direction so hop into the passenger’s seat" Lash said, Mystic quickly hopped into the middle seat, then Zeke hopped into the passenger’s seat, the others, hopped into the clipart, Patrick was the last to enter, once he got in he closed the door behind him.

"Alright fingers crossed" Lash said turning the keys in the ignition once, the engine struggled to start but went off, a loud roar was heard, "they're coming" Mystic said, "Alright here we go again!" Lash said turning the keys a second time, but the results were the same as last time, the three then heard faint screaming and it was coming closer and fast, "Alright third time's the CHARM!!!" Lash yelled, turning the keys for the third, the truck’s engine roared to life "Yes!" the three shouted with joy.

Lash then put the gear stick into first gear, and the truck took off just as the three got a glimpse of Zombies running towards the truck, “Fast Zombies! Fuck this shit!” Lash yelled and slamming his foot on the clutch causing the truck to move faster, “Oh god...!” Zeke said getting motion sick, “Zeke what directions do go?” Lash asked Zeke, “Take a right…Now!” Zeke said giving Lash directions, the truck then took a sharp turn, “It’s a good thing we’re wearing seatbelts” Mystic said, “I don’t think seatbelts are going to help honestly Mystic!” Zeke said weakly. 

Meanwhile in the back of the truck; “Whoa!” Patrick said trying to maintain his balance, “Looks like Lash’s taking some rocky turns!” Sarah said while sitting on one of the crates, “Yup. By the way where are we going?” Shade asked, “I think I heard Zeke say something about a mechanic he knows” Zade said, “Is the lad’s driving like this a lot?” Kenny asked, “We’ve only let him drive twice last time when we escaped QEC and now” Christian said.

Zyker saw Eleana looking at a photo and he got up and sat next to her, “Are you okay?” Zyker asked, “Huh? Yeah I’m fine” Eleana said smiling weakly, Zyker got a glimpse of the photo and saw a Young Eleana and her mother and father, “I'm sure that they're safe” Zyker said trying to comfort her, he also could tell that Eleana was not okay with the whole situation that was happening the Zombie apocalypse and everything going to absolute hell in just two days, he just remained silent until...

“Hey Zyker catch!” Nevau said throwing a metal baseball bat at Zyker, Zyker caught it, “Where’d you find this” Beaudene asked Nevau, “Me and Patrick are having a look in these crates, and it’s not just firearms or ammunition in here” Nevau said, “What else is there?” Christian asked, “Let’s see” Nevau mumbled, he pulled out a pistol and machete and handed it to Christian, then two more metal baseball bats and passed those to Shade and Kenny, some machetes and gave them to Meredith, Sarah, Mark, Carl, Lenny, Shizuka and Josh. 

Patrick then pulled out construction hammer and placed it into his bag, Nevau then pulled out a sickle and passed it to Eleana, and finally Vencen pulled out a broadsword and place it over his shoulders, “Well we are going to need weapons to defend ourselves with” Patrick said, “Um... by the way what are we driving away from?” Shade asked, “Or it’s just Lash driving like a maniac again” Vencen said, “I don’t know I’ll check just in case” Shade said, he then walked up to the door and lifted it up a little to see fast Zombies chasing after truck...

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOPE!!!” Shade yelled before slamming the door down, "Oh great fast zombies. Because that's what we totally need in a Zombie outbreak! Zombies that know how to use their fucking legs!" Nevau growled, "Whelp it's a good thing we have a Lash!" Shade said walking away from the door and sitting down, "Hey look what I found!" Patrick said pulling out a rocket launcher, Shade got back up and opened the door, though he did this reluctantly, Patrick got down on one knee and looked through the scope, and fired.

Lash, Mystic and Zeke heard an explosion that came from behind the truck, they saw a bunch of Zombie limbs rain down onto the truck, "Oh great its raining limbs again" Lash said turning on the windshield wipers.

"Well lucky there were only six of them" Patrick said while putting the rocket launcher away as Shade closed the door and after a while the group felt the truck slow down before coming to a stop, they then heard a bang on the door and Mystic's voice calling out, "We're here everyone!" she said, Patrick then opened the door and everyone climbed out, "Where's Lash and Zeke?" Vencen said looking around, "They've gone inside to see if anyone is alive in there" Mystic said while pointing at the mechanics workshop. 

Inside the workshop, "Man it's dark in here; I can barely see a thing!" Lash said while walking around aimlessly in the dark, "Well try and find the light switch then!" Zeke said right before he walked it to a locker, "Ow!" she growled in pain, suddenly the lights switched on, Lash started to rub his eyes when they did, but before he had the chance to ask Zeke if he was alright, Lash heard footsteps coming from behind him and he quickly drawed his katana and quickly spun around to face the person who was behind him.

"Bloody hell mate! Is that how you greet everyone!?" a man asked, when Lash's eye had fully adjusted to the light he could see the man's appearance quite clearly, the man was around about Lash's age, he had spiky wheat blonde hair that reach to the middle of his back and was tied up, he had orange eyes, he wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans that were held up by a belt, black and brown cuffed boots and blue gloves and spoke with an Australian accent.

"Who are you friend or foe?" Lash asked the man, "Name's Cyber and I am not your enemy!" Cyber said, after Lash told everyone that the workshop was safe and they had found a survivor, Patrick drove the truck into the workshop and everyone got acquainted with Cyber. 

"So Phil is gone" Zeke said while drinking a cup of hot chocolate that Lash had made for everyone, "Yeah some soldiers came by two days ago and took him out of town too a military base near Christchurch!' Cyber replied, "I guess that's where we should head too. Who know maybe our parents are there" Mark said, "Yeah. But we're going to need to armor up the truck first" Zyker said, "Leave that to me" Cyber said he then got up and placed on a yellow mechanic's jumpsuit, white gloves, safety goggles, a white mask, he then proceeded, into the garage where the truck was resting, and closed the door behind him. 

A couple hours had passed and Cyber exited the garage, “Everyone come have a look at your newly upgraded truck” Cyber said and everyone followed Cyber into the garage, “Whoa!” Shade said in amazement of the sight of the newly upgraded truck, the truck now had spikes attached to its wheel rims frontal piece and sides, the color had been changed to purple and black with tint of blue, and the words; Doom Truck were written on its sides, the front lights were repaired along with the front window.

when the group had a look on the inside of the clipart which had been combined with another clipart to fit more room for people and supplies, it had seats merged into the sides along with cupboards with steel door in order to hold their equipment along with a transportable fridge and oven, there was also a door leading to the drivers area of the truck, the main part of the truck remained the same, with the exception of new seats, and a little walk way for the door that lead to the clipart, there was also a radio hooked up on the CD player.

“Wow. Cyber how’d you do all this?” Scarlet asked, “Well Phil always said; I had a little talent for this line of work” Cyber said with a confident smile, “Um... why does it say Doom Truck on the sides?” Eleana asked, “It’s was his idea that I replace the words Earl’s Gun-shop with Doom Truck” Cyber said while pointing at Lash, “What? I thought it was an okay idea!” Lash said scratching the back of his head.

“Hello is anyone there?” A voice suddenly called out, “Where that come from?” Kenny asked, “It came for the radio” Cyber said walking towards a radio that was placed on his work bench, he put it on the speaker so the others could hear it, “Hello this Cyber” Cyber said speaking into the microphone part of the radio, “Thank Christ there are survivors where are you mates?” The voice asked, “Phil’s Workshop in Palmerston North” Cyber said, “What your still in Palmerston!?” the voice asked with a worried tone, “Yeah why are concerned apart from the obvious threat out there” Cyber said.

“Bloody hell... You lot need to get out of there and get to where I am!” The voice said, “Why and why should we trust you?” Cyber asked, “Because I have the transportation to get you off the Island but you need to get to where I am!” The voice said, “You didn’t answer my question why do we need to get out of Palmerston?” Cyber asked, “Because the military are going to drop bombs on the damn place!” The voice said, the group look at each other before looking back at the radio, “You have ten minutes!” The voice said before cutting out to static, “Well let’s not waste time” Lash said.

“I’m coming with you!” Cyber said, “Alright you’ve help us out and It’ll be kinda of rude if we left you here to die! But I wonder if the others are okay with it” Lash said, “Yeah it’s fine plus we might need a mechanic with us” Zade said with everyone else on an agreement, “Here’s the keys” Cyber said throwing the keys at Lash, Lash caught them and hopped into the driver’s seat, and Zade hopped into the passenger’s seat, while the other got into the clipart.

Once everyone was seated, Patrick closed the door and Lash turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life and with that Lash drove the truck out of the workshop, “Where are we going?” Lash asked, “Down south to Christchurch!” Zade said winding down his window the gust of wind gently breeze on their skin, Lash grabbed the radio’s microphone and spoke into it, “Attention passengers we are heading south to Christchurch please make sure you have your seat belts on; because it’s going to be a slightly bumpy ride out the city, but things will soon calm down once we’re on the country side. Thank you and enjoy the ride” he said with a slightly cheeky tone. 

“You attached speakers into the back?” Christian asked Cyber while pointing at one of the speakers, “Yeah the radio in the main part is made for commutation with any other survivor like that guy earlier and it’s also used for letting people in this part know of the plans the driver has such as destination or where we are heading” Cyber explained, “Well that’s helpful” Zyker said, “Um... by the way did you install seatbelts into this part lad?” Kenny asked Cyber, “No! why?” Cyber asked, "Oooooooooooh boy..." everyone but Cyber said weakly.

Suddenly the group felt the Doom Truck start to speed up, “Whoa!” Cyber said falling off the seat, “Well I guess since we have ten minutes to get out of town. So Lash would have to drive like a madman” Lenny said as six minutes passed, “We’ve only got four minutes remaining!” Zade said looking at the time on his phone, “Smeg!” Lash said gritting his teeth, the truck swerved left and right avoiding crashed and parked cars that were scattered on the road.

“We’re almost out!” Zade said looking out of his window, the two could see military jet planes approaching the city, the truck had exited the city in the nick time just as the planes had fired a barrage of missiles at the city, and the group had also managed to get away from the impact zone, while driving the two looked into the rear-view mirror, to see the barrage of the missiles simultaneously hit the city. 

Patrick lifted the back door up so the rest of the group could see Palmerston North be engulfed in a massive explosion, “Whelp there it goes” Lash said putting his eyes back on the road now that they out of harm’s way Lash slowed the truck down, “Well let’s continue. We’ve got a long way to go!” Zade said, the truck continued down south, as smoke of the now burning remains of Palmerston North rose to sky.


	7. A peaceful rest

Mystic woke up with a yawned and she looked around to see nearly everyone but Cyber were asleep, Patrick was asleep while sitting near the back door, “How long was I asleep?” Mystic asked Cyber, “It was 12:35 a.m. when we left, and it’s now 1:00 a.m. I’d say twenty five minutes” Cyber answered “Thanks… Hmm?” Mystic looked down to see Eleana resting her head on Mystic’s lap, Mystic smiled and patted Eleana’s head gently.

In the driver’s seat, Lash's phone was hooked to the radio and the song skillet-Monster was playing and Lash was singing quietly to it, “Looks like the tank is getting empty, we might have to find a gas station soon or else we’re walking and well… I don’t feel like walking!” Zade said looking at the gas dial, Lash nodded and very soon the two could an outline of a gas station in the distance, “We’re in luck!” Zade said, once they reached the gas station Lash pulled up to one of the petrol pumps and stopped the truck he then reached to the microphone to let the others know that they were at a gas station, Lash and Zade stepped out of the truck and the rest exited the back. 

Scarlet and Josh immediately rushed into the store, “I’ll fill the truck up lad!” Kenny told Lash, Lash nodded and the rest walked into the store, while Zeke and Cyber stayed behind, Cyber found some scrap pieces of something, while Zeke looked around for a motorcycle.

“I’m kinda glad that there isn’t a single Zombie out here, it’s like a breath of fresh air!” Christian said smiling, “Yeah well don’t jinx it” Carl joked, “Hey Scarlet go easy on the pies, save some for us!” Nevau said to Scarlet, “Sorry” Scarlet apologized while eating a pie.

Lash opened up a fridge which contained Coca Cola, he grabbed one bottle and place fourteen into his bag, Zade did the same but with V and chocolate milk, “I found some crates with food and drinks in them should I load them into the truck?” Patrick asked, “Yes” Zade replied, Patrick nodded and walked into a door where he found the crates.

Outside, Kenny had finished filling the truck up and began walking to the edge of the road and looked both directions, there was nothing in sight and he sigh in relief and tilted his hat and turned around to see Patrick loading five crates into the truck, “Need any help lad?” Kenny asked, “Yes please!” Patrick replied with a smile.

Zeke walked out sighing, he had hoped to find a working motorcycle, but the ones he found were completely trashed, “Goddammit!” Zeke spat, “What’s wrong?” Sarah asked, “Nothing” Zeke sighed walking into the truck, soon Cyber walked out with his hands in his pockets and soon the others walked out.

“I’ve filled up the truck and four canisters so in case we run out of gas and can’t find a gas station” Kenny told the others, “Alright everyone let’s go!” Zade said, Lash got into the driver’s seat, Mystic got in the middle, Zade got in the passenger’s seat, and everyone else got in the back, Lash started the engine and the truck was on the road again.

“I don’t like this!” Lash said as he watched the road, “What?” Mystic asked, “It’s too quiet and not a single Zombie in sight!” Lash said, “Yeah and you said that we should be careful in case of other survivor try to kill us” Mystic said, "Indeed so we should try and be careful on who we trust from now on" Zade said. 

In the back; “So... what’s going on with you guys?” Shade asked trying to start a conversation, “Solving this rubix cube” Christian said holding a rubix cube in his hand and solving it as he replied to Shade, Christian had also given Eleana a rubix cube to solve because she was bored and needed something to do, “I’m doing a crossword” Lyra said, Sarah was watching Eleana trying to solve the rubix cube and everyone else was doing their own thing, "Okay... Good conversation everyone" Shade said as he nodded his head awkwardly.

In the front; “We should find a place to stay” Mystic said, “Yeah for the night, we still got a long way till we reach Christchurch!” Zade replied and Lash nodded, luckily the three saw a motel in the distance, “Well we’re in luck again!” Lash said smiled, Mystic could see the tired look in his eyes and when he got near the motel he pulled over behind the motel to the parking lot and told the others in the back that they found a motel to stay at for the night.

Lash, Mystic and Zade stepped out of the front and locked the doors and when the others hopped out of the back he locked the back door and gave the key for the back door to Patrick for safe keeping, and headed into the motel.

“Well this place looks fine. Hey is there anyone here?” Shade yelled, no answer, “Let’s have a look around” Zade said, the group split up and looked around and met back up in the lobby, “Clear. No Zombie what so ever!” Lenny smiled, “That's good too know" Mark relieved, “We’ll stay here tonight and tomorrow morning after breakfast we’ll head off!” Josh said and everyone nodded.

When night fell, the group picked separate rooms and said goodnight and headed to bed, Mystic laid in bed trying to get some sleep when she heard a knock on her door, she opened it a little to see Eleana, wearing light blue pajamas, “What is it Eleana?” Mystic asked, “Mystic can I sleep with you tonight?” Eleana asked, Mystic stared at Eleana for a bit, “Uh… sure” Mystic said, “Thank you” Eleana smiled, Eleana walked into Mystic’s room and Mystic closed the door behind her.

Lash was awoken abruptly by the sounds of rapid knocks on his door, Lash walked up to the door and opened it while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Lash was only wearing black and white checkered boxes and a black singlet with an evil looking clown on it, “What...?” Lash said sleepily.

“Lash we’ve got a problem!” Lenny said, "What...?" Lash asked, "The girls are going to have a bath together" Shade said, "And that's a bad thing?" Lash asked, "No! It's a great thing! And we're going to go and peek but all the other guys we've asked have slammed the door in our faces! So how about it Lash want to have a peek with us?" Shade asked.

In which Lash responded with slamming the door in Shade and Lenny's faces, "I guess we have our answer... Oh well let's go!" Lenny said and him and Shade headed to the girls' bathroom to have a peek, only to be discovered and have the living day lights beaten out of them.

In the morning Zade was the first to find Shade and Lenny tied to the wall and had bruise on them, "Knew that was going to happen" he said and went to make himself breakfast, one by everyone woke up and Lash and Mark untied Shade and Lenny.

"You know, you two had that coming" Carl said to the two after they had been untied, "You know Lash, we've never really talked much" Mark said to Lash, "What's there to talk about?" Lash replied, "Good point" Mark said and the two walked towards the table and sat down and had some breakfast that Nevau and Patrick had made.

"What should we do?" Carl asked, "We should probably head towards the Christchurch military base" Zade said, "Why? What if that guy on the radio was lying!" Meredith said, "We don't know unless we have a look Meredith" Mark said, "And if there is no one there but the infected?" Meredith asked, "Then we'll try and take as much weapons and ammo as we can!" Josh said.

Meredith clenched her teeth in annoyance, "Something you want to share with everyone" Zeke said to Meredith, "Yes in fact!" Meredith spat, "Wouldn't it be safer if we found a building and stay there until this thing blows over" Meredith said, "That would be stupid!" Lash replied, "And why's that?" Meredith asked, "Because even though if we boarded up the building we would run out of food and drinks, and when the infected find us, they would bash down the door and windows and we would be greatly outnumbered" Lash explained as best as he could, "So in short we would be fucked!" Zeke said to Meredith who just kept her mouth shut. 

After breakfast Patrick and Kenny loaded up the truck with boxes filled spare plates, cups, spoons, forks and knives, everyone got in the truck and Lash hopped into the drivers seat and Zade got in the passenger's seat, Lash started up the truck and continued to drive south towards the Christchurch Military base.


End file.
